


Wishes, Feelings and Conversations

by brothebro



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Conversations, Banshee Jaskier | Dandelion, Banshee Valdo Marx, Geralt has feelings, I know, Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, M/M, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-human Valdo Marx, Valdo and Lambert are the most stable ones here, ironic am i right, no beta we die like stregobor fucking should have, yennefer is her sexy gorgeous self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothebro/pseuds/brothebro
Summary: Direct continuation ofFor What It's WorthGeralt isn’t sure how to digest this… quite frankly, bombardment of new information about his companion’s evidently non-human nature, and about his, previously thought to be single, brother’s marital status.It’s just too much for one night.And it certainly doesn’t help that Jaskier is babbling endlessly about the times he helped Geralt get out of a tricky situation by using his powers. His banshee powers.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Lambert/Valdo Marx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Wishes, Feelings and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poselikeateam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/gifts).



Geralt isn’t sure how to digest this… quite frankly, bombardment of new information about his companion’s evidently non-human nature, and about his, previously thought to be single, brother’s marital status. 

It’s just too much for one night. 

And it certainly doesn’t help that Jaskier is babbling endlessly about the times he helped Geralt get out of a tricky situation by using his powers. His  _ banshee powers.  _

_ How in the world did Geralt never notice? It’s not like Jaskier was making an effort in hiding his nature!  _

He sighs loudly. 

There’s also the matter of Yennefer of Vengerberg, the wish that apparently tied her and Jaskier to Geralt and the quite phenomenal threesome he had with the bard and the witch that happened after Geralt told them of the wish.  _ Three times they bedded one another. Three.  _ It has been a hell of a week thus far, and Geralt is to say, beyond confused about what this…  _ everything  _ means. 

Is he now together with Jaskier? Are they going to see Yennefer again? He’d certainly like that. Both  _ thats.  _

“Are you alright, Geralt?” the bard asks, his voice soft and careful, a stark contrast with his previous loud babbling. 

Geralt grunts, the thoughts too many and too confusing to grasp and disentangle after everything that happened the past few days. 

“You’re not regretting what we-” Jaskier cuts himself off and takes a deep breath before he continues, “Is it because I’m not human?” he asks instead, voice thick with sadness and worry. 

Geralt grunts again and shakes his head, happy to see the tension leaving his friend- lover?- friend. 

“For the record,” Jaskier says, “I would never harm anyone that didn’t deserve it. Well, that’s a lie- I could theoretically, probably harm someone if I were tits to arse drunk. Evidently.” he presses his lips into a thin line. Bright blue eyes, shining in the dim light of the dusk, meet Geralt’s yellow, “Melitele’s tits, I almost killed my brother, Geralt. That’s – that’s not alright. It’s fucked up. I’m fucked up.” 

“You weren’t the one with the wishes.”

“But what if I was? What then?” Jaskier sighs, “Promise me to never let me near dangerous magic again while inebriated. Or better! You have my full support to drop-kick me if I drink too much. Better unconscious than accidentally murderous.”

“Jaskier.”

“I’m serious Geralt. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I harmed my only sibling because I’m stupid as bricks. For all I say Valdo is a talentless hack – yes, I, unfortunately, remember what I say whilst shitfaced – he’s- he’s incredibly talented you know. I wish I was as good as him.” The bard’s eyes glimmer with admiration and a hint of jealousy. 

“Fine,” Geralt says, thinking about his brothers and how devastated he would be if he were to cause them harm. Even if he’s jealous of Eskel’s powerful signs. Even if longs to have what Lambert and his husband have, while being unapologetically themselves.

Would anyone look at Geralt and like him for who he is?  _ Without the intervention of the wish?  _

Maybe he’s asking too much.

* * *

Jaskier wakes him up so early in the morning that the sky is still dark and the moon a big slice on it. 

“Geralt,” the bard shakes the witcher’s shoulder with a firm grasp, “Geralt we have to get to Vizima and meet up with my brother and yours.”

“It’s too early,” Geralt huffs out, and slithers down the cloak he uses as a duvet to keep the offending dim light from hitting his eyes. 

Jaskier clicks his tongue, “We have to go.”

“And we will. Later. Now, let me sleep.”

Jaskier is silent for a while. Geralt’s consciousness is slipping to dreamland when the bard speaks again. Fucking hell. “I can’t sleep,” Jaskier whispers. 

Geralt grunts and lifts the cloak and pats the empty space on his bedroll. Hesitantly, Jaskier joins him, heart racing against his chest. 

They don’t wake till well into the morning. 

Drowsily they break camp, tack and saddle Roach and make their way to the agreed-upon meeting place. Jaskier is uncharacteristically silent throughout the way, brow furrowed in deep thought. 

Geralt knows it has to do with the bard’s restlessness, with the conversation they had last night. There’s no good thing he can say, of course, to make his friend feel better because quite frankly, Jaskier is right; the whole ordeal with the djinn  _ was fucked up.  _ Instead, the witcher focuses on reassuring the bard that his non-human nature is of little importance to him. If anything he’s glad he won’t have to witness Jaskier wilting before him as the years pass them by.

He must admit though, that he is curious to see what the bard  _ really  _ looks like. Not, that asking about it would do any good right now, so he doesn’t. 

It’s almost noon when they reach the gates of the bustling city. 

Surprisingly enough, they find Lambert and Valdo (the troubadour appears very much human now) waiting for them inside the walls of Vizima. Geralt was somehow convinced that his brother would bolt at the first chance possible, if only to avoid explaining how he came to be married to a banshee for nigh three decades without telling a soul. 

“Geralt!” Lambert greets, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, “Sleep well?” he wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Lambert, Valdo,” Geralt nods a greeting and the troubadour nods back. “What kind of question is that Lambert?” he adds with a lopsided smile. 

“Had to say something to get that gloomy expression off your face,” he shrugs. 

“Hi, Valds,” Geralt hears Jaskier say, his voice reluctant and careful, “Glad to see you’re in good health.”

Valdo sighs, “Come,” he says, dragging his brother by the arm, “let’s get to the tavern. I’m famished.” He turns his head towards Lambert, “Bert, why don’t you take your brother and hit the market for those bomb ingredients you’ve been babbling about the past few days, hm?” 

“Aye aye, sir,” Lambert snorts a laugh, and just like this only he and Geralt remain standing by the gate. 

“I owe Eskel so much coin,” Geralt murmurs deliberately loudly enough for Lambert to hear him. 

“Say what now? You two fuckers got a bet going on I’m not aware of?” Lambert hisses indignantly. 

Geralt smiles but says nothing.

“Alright then, keep your secrets,” Lambert huffs and guides Valdo and his horses to the nearest stable. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Geralt says after a while, “Shouldn’t have barged in like that.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t,” Lambert shakes his head, unruly red curls falling over his eyes, “Can’t blame you though, I’m aware how it must have looked like.”

Geralt hums, “You’re acting awfully mature considering…” 

“Considering what?” Lambert narrows his eyes but his lips twitch with barely contained laughter.  _ There is the Lambert, Geralt knows. _ He snickers a bit before he takes a deep breath and continues talking, “I guess… We’re tired of hiding is all. Watching every step we take, ya know… If I knew you were travelling with Valdo’s brother, of all people, I would have told you ages ago.”

“About Jaskier…”

“While it is hilarious that you didn’t know,” Lambert says smiling, “I won’t make fun of you. You care about him, don’t you?”

How fucking perceptive is Lambert even? He’s supposed to be the hothead, the prickly one of the wolves. He’s always so... Fuck. He’s lonely during winters in Kaer Morhen. He misses his husband. No wonder he acts as he does. 

_ What a realisation this is. Suddenly many things make sense. _

Geralt swallows the lump in his throat and nods. “You said you knew what Valdo is from day one. How-” 

Lambert snorts a laugh, “Well, yeah I knew because the goddamn idiot started singing a  _ death ode _ right in front of me. Saved both of our lives with that, the bastard.” Lambert scratches his beard, “And probably a handful of other people’s too. In any case, those nobles deserved what they got. We burned the manor and walked into the sunset,” he gestures theatrically. 

“Bonding by murder. Right.” 

“Eh, there are worse ways to meet your other half.” 

“And it never bothered you- his power...?”

Lambert arches a thick brow, the scars that run through it stretching white, “Aw, does it bother you that your little boyfriend isn’t human, oh white wolf?” 

Geralt grunts and shakes his head, “He’s not my-my-” he starts saying but he stops abruptly when he smells lilac and gooseberries. Yennefer is here? 

There between the busy market stalls, he sees a flash of a black and white dress, of light brown skin and raven locks. She turns her head and stares deep into his eyes smiling softly. 

“Jaw off the ground, man,” Lambert shakes him, “You’re acting as if you’ve never seen a woman before. I thought you liked, Julian.”

Geralt clears his throat, “Hm. There was a… situation with a djinn, a while ago,” not even a week ago, “and long story short, I sort of… kind of…”

“He bound our fates together,” Yennefer approaches all grace, “The bard, me and him. Lovely to see you here, Geralt. Won’t you introduce me to...”

“Lambert. My brother.”

“Pleasure to meet you,  _ brother  _ Lambert,” Yennefer winks cheekily before she meets Geralt’s gaze again, “Where’s the bard? I thought he never left your side.”

If Geralt could blush like a human he’d be beet red now. 

“Tavern,” he grunts out instead. 

Yennefer claps her hands once, “Great, I’ll find you both there later,” she steps closer and breathes into his ear, “for round four.” She kisses his cheek, which makes Geralt’s heart hammer against his ribcage with want. He sure as fuck hopes Lambert doesn’t notice or he’ll never hear the end of it. 

“Oh-la-la,” Lambert nudges him after she’s left. 

“Drop it.”

“Oh. La. La.” Lambert says louder and clearer. “And now Eskel owes  _ me  _ money. Hah! Maybe you can give me directly the sum you owe to Eskel?” he smirks, the bastard. 

“Forget it,” Geralt grunts and pretends to look through the wares of a cloth trader. 

“As you wish, pretty boy. Let’s restock and get to the tavern, yeah?” 

“Hm.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! i'm back with another instalment of the brother bards AU.   
> This will have a total of two chapters because I need to resolve Jaskier's idiocy and well, yeah
> 
> Hope ya like it! if ya did lemme know your thought on the comments <3


End file.
